But What A Way To Go
by whimsical-one-ga
Summary: My response to CCOAC death challenge. Warning Character Death - but is hopefully not too angsty, was trying for fun. JJ/Hotch romance established.


**AN: Yes, Rossi is dying in this fic, but it shouldn't be angsty, I tried for fun. Thanks also to Whiteswan for her suggestions and willingness to read first and give feedback. And if any part of this veers close to smut territory I blame Jekkah. And finally I take creative license for Jessica's character as far as her marital status, etc. **

**My submission for the CCOAC Deathfic Challenge.**

"Mmm, that feels good." David Rossi moaned in satisfaction as the blonde woman on top of him began working her way down his tired body. Earlier that evening they had enjoyed one of his favorite meals at a nearby Italian restaurant before going back to her home. It was chosen as the closest place when it became clear to them both what they really wanted for dessert as she had responded eagerly to his seduction attempts. As he felt his body beginning to respond for the second time that night he grinned wickedly as he found the strength to shift and pin her to the mattress once again, glad she was on the pill so he did not have to worry about stopping for protection. He had a sensation that something was different as he forced himself to hold back, on the verge of letting go as he felt the pressure building, trying to wait for the right moment. Finally he felt her beginning to climax and started to let go, prepared to follow her over the precipice once again. As he gave in to the intense wave of pleasure as he finally ejaculated he felt an unusual numbing sensation in his chest. He didn't even have time to question what was happening before darkness closed in as his spent body collapsed on top of the naked woman.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ groaned, barely opening her eyes as the distinctive ringing of her cellphone roused her from sleep. Opening her eyes enough to see it was still dark outside she took the time to check the caller id, surprised to see Jessica's name appear. Wondering what in the world Hotch's former sister-in-law could be calling for this late she tried to clear the sleep from her voice before she cautiously answered. She had barely said hello when she pulled the phone away from her ear due to the volume and obvious hysteria of the caller. "Jessica, take a deep breath, I can't understand you." She tried to break through to the obviously distressed woman as she struggled to make sense of the few words she could understand. "Frank's going to get the kids?" She asked quizzically as she finally made sense of one of the phrases being repeated over and over in the nonsensical mantra. It was no secret that Jessica was going through a divorce that had turned nasty in terms of the custody battle. Her soon to be ex-husband wasn't pulling out any stops in terms of trying to make her look like an unfit parent. JJ paid close attention fully awake now as she focused on the words as Jessica continued trying to make her understand what had happened. "Wait, who's dead?" She asked, now sitting up in alarm as she felt the man behind her start to stir at the commotion. She listened in disbelief before finally assuring the other woman they were on the way before putting the phone down on the bed, staring out the window as she let all that she had just heard sink in.

"What's wrong?" Hotch's voice was still thick from sleep as he sat up and leaned behind her to nuzzle her neck slightly. With Reid's promise to help, Garcia had taken both the boys for the weekend, excited about taking them to the Renaissance Fair that was still in town for one final weekend. While Hotch knew that no one had told the team of their relationship, they knew their fellow agents at least suspected something if they didn't know for sure. He nipped at the sensitive spot behind her ear that usually was a guaranteed way to get her attention but aside from a slight shudder sheremained still, staring out the window in concentration. Realizing from her lack of response that something was really wrong he leaned back against the headboard to wait until she was ready to tell him about the phone call.

"I don't know how to tell you this," she finally began, her voice shaky as she turned to face him, taking a deep breath as she tried to put the thoughts and events into words as he remained quiet, yet expectant. His dark eyes serious as he waited for the news that he know could not be anything good.

"That was Jessica on the phone." She began, stopping as she weighed her next words, not yet ready to say the words aloud. "She had a male guest tonight, he died in her bed and now she's panicking because not only does she have a dead man in her bed, but when Frank finds out he'll have more ammunition in the custody battle. She's also afraid of how you're going to respond, that you might blame her, that's why she called me." She paused again, seeing the confusion on his face as he tried to make the connection on just why Jessica was calling them instead of the police. "Hotch, she was with Rossi, he's dead." JJ finally said bluntly, not knowing how else to say it. As she finally verbalized it she could feel the tears begin and instinctively launched herself back into his arms, feeling the bare chest against her cheek as he held her protectively. As he alternated between gently stroking her hair to her bare shoulders she could feel the tears beginning to subside as he continued to comfort her, finally sitting up to dry her eyes as she spoke again to deliver the rest of the news. "I told her we would be there as soon as we could to help."

"Help with what?" Hotch finally spoke, still wondering why the police had not been called. He was still trying to grasp the concept that one of his best friends was dead, recognizing he was still in a state of shock as he tried to make his brain work more clearly.

"Honey, in addition to being our friend and a fellow agent he's also a renowned author. Do you know how much publicity there will be about his death? If another person is considered to be involved there will be an investigation. Even when they finally determine that it was a natural death do you really want to put Jessica through that? Not to mention her children, Jack, a lot of innocent people will get caught up in the media circus and could be hurt." JJ exclaimed trying to keep her own grief at bay as she tried to think of a solution.

"True, plus I don't think that's how Dave would like to be remembered." Hotch said slowly, finally rising to reach for his clothes as he thought about his friend, his heart heavy as he also tried to think about what they should do next.

They rode to Jessica's in grim silence, mentally preparing for what lay ahead. They each silently hoped that this was some bizarre joke or mistake, but knew instinctively that it was not as despite his sense of humor Dave would not pull something this cruel on his friends. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of Jessica's door, not even knocking before it was pulled open and they saw her tearstained face. "I'm so sorry," she began babbling again, "one minute we were making love and then suddenly he was gone." She looked at her former brother in law apologetically, knowing the two men had been close. Her eyes begged for forgiveness as he watched her closely, trying to see if there was any sign of deception or guilt but seeing none.

"I understand Jessica, you stay here with JJ, I'll go check on him," he finally said curtly as he walked towards the direction of where he knew the bedroom was in the small home. He paused at the door of the dimly lit room, seeing the sheet covered body in the middle of the bed. Looking around he saw the tell-tale signs of a romantic evening; a scarf still covering the lampshade and clothes strewn haphazardly around the room. Light jazz was still emanating from a nearby CD player and a candle still flickered happily on the dresser before he turned to blow it out. He turned off the music before turning to switch on the overhead light, trading the romantic ambience in the room for one that would make it easier to go about the unpleasant task at hand. "You know Dave, now this is friendship." He spoke aloud sadly, knowing no one could hear him as he finally pulled back the sheet, quickly confirming with a look that his friend was gone even though he put his fingers to the pulse point just to be sure. "Probably the way you would have chosen to die if you could," he mused aloud, his voice breaking the stillness of the room. With a heavy sigh he turned to rejoin the ladies, glad to see that Jessica appeared a little calmer now that JJ was by her side.

"What do you think we should do?" JJ asked hoping someone had an answer that was better than anything she could come up with.

"Legally we should call the police, but as you said, I don't think that will help anyone and will only tarnish Dave's memory, his entire career overshadowed by the fact that he died in what will be viewed as a cheap affair, despite the fact we know you're going through a divorce and that this relationship has been growing for a few months, the media will turn it into something very different." Hotch spoke slowly, not quite believing what he was going to suggest. "The only option I can see is that we take him back to his house and put him in his own bed where he will be discovered in the morning." He stopped, waiting for resistance but receiving none as Jessica sniffed appreciatively while JJ grimaced at the thought but did not disagree.

"I'll go get him dressed and ready for a ride back." He finally spoke as he returned to the room, wishing he had some gloves for the task at hand as he started to pull the sheet down yet again, noting that aside from the changing pallor of his friend's complexion he could almost just be sleeping.

"You know it's illegal to move a dead body, even when death is from natural causes," JJ's soft voice interrupted as he stopped pulling back the sheet before he fully exposed the naked body.

"Yes JJ I'm aware of that, which is why I don't want you to have any part of it. Go back out and keep Jessica company while I take care of this, I'll come back and get you afterwards." His tone was gentle as he tried to make her leave.

"No, we're in this together. Besides unless you plan on walking or calling a cab to the estate of a famous man who will be found dead tomorrow you're going to need a ride back." JJ said firmly as she joined him at the bedside, staring down at the face of their dead friend. "He doesn't look like he suffered." She observed, trying to be detached and saving the grief for later when they would be sharing the loss with the rest of the team.

"No, he probably didn't. I think he once told me it was the way every man wanted to go. I guess if I had a choice I'd do the same." Hotch said with a wry smile as he began picking up the clothes, putting the boxer shorts on as JJ began collecting the rest of the clothes in the room. JJ was tempted to comment but decided now was not the appropriate time to remind him that his heart was fine and that he had yet to show any signs of difficulty in keeping up with a younger woman.

"I didn't even realize he and Jessica had met," JJ kept up the conversation as they worked together on the task of dressing him, both knowing they had to work fast before rigor mortis set in.

"Yes they met at one of Jack's soccer matches. He had commented afterwards that he found her attractive but I didn't know they were seeing each other." Hotch said with a grunt as he pulled the man into a sitting position to hold him upright while JJ put on the shirt and jacket she had retrieved from the floor.

"Guess we aren't the only ones who were keeping a secret." JJ said as she started helping pull up the pant legs before they finished dressing him.

Jessica began sobbing anew as they emerged, carrying him between them as they if he were drunk. Each agent held one of his arms around their shoulders and walked as his feet slightly dragged. Both agents hoping that in case anyone happened to see them in the early hours it would just look like two friends helping a friend who had obviously had too much to drink.

As they maneuvered him into the back seat of his car still parked in her driveway, Hotch wiped the sweat from his brow before handing the handkerchief to JJ, both of them beginning to perspire from their labor before she got into the car they had brought, ready to follow Hotch to their new destination. The ride to their friends estate was thankfully uneventful as Hotch drove carefully so as to not attract any attention from the authorities who might just notice that he had a corpse for a passenger if they looked closely enough.

The house already felt lonely when they arrived, as if it somehow knew that its owner had passed. They could hear a scratching at the back door that they knew was Mudgie, waiting to be let back into the house from the backyard. Quickly depositing him on the bed they began removing his exterior clothes again to drape over a nearby chair, leaving him in his boxer shorts beneath the covers of his own bed before they swept the scene to make sure everything seemed in place. Dawn was not yet breaking when they stepped back to admire their handiwork, everything appearing to their eye as if the legendary profiler had died in his sleep.

Making sure everything was in its place, including the car keys by the door and the car in the garage they moved back to their own vehicle to begin the drive back to Hotch's apartment. Jessica had called saying she would talk with them again but had to get things cleaned and ready for the children's return, stating she felt much calmer now that she didn't have to worry about the discovery of a body.

"And I thought dealing with the secret about Emily was hard." JJ mused as she drove tiredly towards Hotch's, she was already beginning to feel the first stirrings of guilt over having not yet told anyone on the team.

"Yes, but this time the secret will need to remain hidden." Hotch said seriously as the implications of their actions began to weigh on his mind. He knew they were doing the right thing for their friend as well as family, but he didn't want to count how many laws and statutes they had broken in the process.

"If there's an inquest it won't show any foul play, there's no way to find out he was moved." JJ tried to sound reassured as she thought it out aloud.

"I don't know, if they look too closely they might find a few things that don't add up. Like our fingerprints in his bedroom, on his clothes, evidence that he recently had sex." Hotch said morosely, already thinking of the worst things that could be found to make the death seem suspicious.

"That's easy, if it comes to that we'll just admit to a threesome. Then say he was still alive when we left afterwards." JJ said with a genuine chuckle at the idea, enjoying the look of shock on her boyfriend's face and not surprised when he had no retort to make. The macabre humor helping them cope as they remained in business mode of what they had to do, knowing they had to wait until they were back in the safety of his apartment before allowing the reality of their loss to sink in.

By the time they arrived back at his place a quick shower was in order before they collapsed back into the bed they had left only hours before, though now it seemed like years. With the business portion of their night now taken care of they now lowered the barriers they had been using to ward off the grief as they held each other and began mourning their mutual loss.

_Epilogue_

_As anticipated the autopsy was cursory as the coroner barely opened the chest cavity before he was quickly able to determine cause of death as a massive heart attack with no signs of foul play apparent judging by the tox screens. Given his age, a stressful job and a family history of heart disease no one thought twice about the cause of death which meant very little investigation as the law enforcement field began mourning the loss of a legend. As JJ and Hotch joined the team in the grieving process they continued to turn to each other for reassurance that they had done the right thing as they fought to escape the guilt of their deceit. While there were only three people who knew the exact circumstances of the death of a legend, it soon became irrelevant as in his death David Rossi received the honor and accolades he deserved not only as a soldier, an author and a profiling legend but as a loyal friend and colleague who could now rest peacefully beside Carolyn and the son they had lost soon after birth._


End file.
